The invention relates to a method for the quality control of packaged organic substances, preferably packaged foods, luxury foods and drugs, and to an advantageous packaging material for use with this method.
Whereas in unpackaged foods and beverages bacterial decomposition is detected easily by its smell or by means of sampling, detection is not so easy in packaged foodstuffs, since the gaseous products of bacterial decomposition, which are causing the smell, cannot penetrate tile wrapping. The main odorous substances involved in this process of decay are hydrogen sulphide, ammonia, organic sulphides (mercaptans) and organic amines (e.g. putrescine, cadaverine). At the same time, the activity of aerobic bacteria will cause a decrease in oxygen partial pressure and an increase in CO.sub.2 partial pressure.